Picking Up the Pieces
by Everlock101
Summary: Avaelayn is the Dragonborn and she finally defeated Alduin. Now she is trying to pick up the pieces of her life and figure out who she is without the weight of her destiny hanging over her. Unfortunately, the Thieves Guild isn't the vacation she had hoped it would be. Someone is working against them and Avaelayn is dragged into the mess.
1. Chapter 1

A cold wind blew off the sea, stinking of salt, fish, and mud, as I walked through the Riften gates. It looked so much darker than I remembered, although it had been nearly ten years and with the war and the dragons it was actually surprising that Riften was still standing.

I walked toward the market, my eyes sweeping over the vendors until I found the man I was looking for.

He was tall with dark red hair and an accent I couldn't place. He was leaning against the wall of the inn, his eyes roving over the crowd until finally landing on me. I could tell he was sizing me up, noting my expensive looking cloak. His eyebrow twitched up as I started toward him.

"Are you Brynjolf?" I asked quietly once I'd reached him. A small smirk tilted the corners of his mouth.

"Who's asking?"

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt." I deadpanned. He chuckled but looked me over again.

"Wait...aren't you that lass that wanted to find that old coot in the ratway?" I nodded. "Well, never thought I'd see you again." I shrugged.

"I need a job. I was hoping you still had one open." He scrutinized me.

"Jobs still available. Sure you're up for it." I snorted.

"Guess you won't know until you give me something to do." He chuckled.

"I think I'm starting to like you, lass. Alright...you've obviously made it to the Ragged Flagon before. Meet me there after dark." I nodded and he pushed himself off the wall, heading towards the Temple of Mara. I blew out a sigh and walked over to Honeyside. I unlocked the door and stepped into my old house.

The first thing I noticed was that, despite the decade I'd been gone, there was no dust and the fire was lit. Instantly, I was on alert, my hand drifting to the dragon bone dagger at my hip.

"You know Avaelayn, trying to kill me would put a bit of a damper on our relationship," came a cool, familiar voice. I sighed, my shoulders slumping and my hand falling from my blade.

"How did you find me, Lydia?" I pulled my cloak off and hung it by the door. Lydia stepped up from the stairs and fixed me with an arched eyebrow.

"It really didn't take much. I know you and I figured you'd be heading here." I sighed wearily and Lydia's face softened. "I'm not here to try and force you back. You know I wouldn't do that. I know you need a break. I just want to make sure you're ok." A smile found its way onto my lips. No matter what, I would always love Lydia.

"Besides, a friend of yours wouldn't leave me alone until I came for you." My brow furrowed and Lydia went to the back door.

A second later, a giant ball of fur jumped into my lap. A laugh burst from me as I threw my arms around it.

"Vigilance!" Vigilance licked my face enthusiastically and I laughed, petting him just as energetically. "Aw, did you miss me, boy?" He barked and clambered off me, his tail wagging furiously. I scratched his ears and smiled widely.

"He's definitely missed you," Lydia said.

"I missed you too." I looked up at Lydia as I spoke. She smiled back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

We ate some stew together as the sun dipped toward the horizon. I changed out of my dirty, travel-worn armor and washed quickly with a rag. I pulled on a thin, flexible scaled shirt, trousers, and my boots. Lydia braided my damp hair away from my face. The feeling of her fingers stroking through my hair made the tension drain from my muscles.

"What do you think of the thieves guild?" Lydia asked as she gently brushed out the tangles. I shrugged.

"It's a bit of a mess right now. I'm not sure why yet but Brynjolf seems to be a decent fellow."

"He's a thief," Lydia retorted as she started the braid. I chuckled.

"So am I." Lydia looked at me in the mirror with a soft expression. She worked her fingers through my hair until it was neat and tidy down my back. She rested her hands on my shoulders for a moment and we nodded to each other.

Once the sun had set, I buckled my daggers around my waist and slipped my backup into my boot.

"Take care of Vigilance while I'm gone."

"I am sworn to carry your burdens," she replied snarkily. I stuck my tongue out at her and she just laughed.

…

I made my way down into the Ratway. I grimaced as the floor squelched under my boots. This, unfortunately, was exactly as disgusting as I remembered. Thankfully, the bodies of the man I'd killed the last time had been taken out.

I pushed open the door to the Ragged Flagon. It looked even more ragged than before. I walked around the pool and up into the bar area. I recognized a few faces from my last visit but none of them paid me much attention.

Brynjolf was standing by the entrance to the tunnel leading to the ratway. He was talking with a bald Nord.

"Aw, here's the lass now." The other man turned around, eyeing me shrewdly.

"She don't look like much."

"Neither do you," I retorted with an arched eyebrow. He smirked.

"Aw, you do always like the spitfires, don't you Bryn?" Brynjolf shoved him away and he laughed as he went to a table.

"Shut it, Delvin. Come on, I've got someone for you to meet." I followed Brynjolf toward the ratway entrance but turned to the left, opening up a storage cabinet that had a false back. We kept going until we reached another door and stepped through.

"This is the Cistern. The beds are free for anyone to use as are the chests. Just remember where you store your stuff. We may be thieves, lass, but we don't steal from each other." The water smelled stale and muddy. The ceiling and walls were damp which made the whole cavern feel cold.

Brynjolf led me to a desk where another tall man sat.

"Mercer Frey, meet our newest recruit."

"Avaelayn," I introduced. Mercer looked me up and down and my skin prickled coldly. His eyes were ice blue and almost paralyzing in their intensity.

"She doesn't look like much." Unlike with Delvin, I didn't feel like joking with him. I just swallowed thickly.

"She's got a natural talent. Remember the Medesi job? She's the one that pulled it off." Mercer gave me another appraising look.

"Alright, have her take care of collecting those debts." Mercer turned back toward his book. Brynjolf tugged me away.

"What debts?" I asked.

"Three. Helga, Keevera, Bersi Honey-Hand. The only rule is that you can't kill anyone. We're not the dark brotherhood." I nodded.

"No problem. Anything you can tell me to help out?"

"Well, Helga has a Dibella statue that she cherishes. And Keevera is close to Talen-Jei so he might be able to tell you something. Bersi has a prized urn that he would be devastated if something happened to."

"Alright. I'll be back soon." Brynjolf smiled.

"That's the spirit, lass."


	3. Chapter 3

My first stop was Keevera at the inn. The Bee and the Barb had a nice, cozy atmosphere. I spotted Talen-Jei cleaning off a table. I walked toward the Argonian, remembering that he was in love with Keevera.

"Can I help you?" he asked in his raspy voice.

"I was hoping you could talk some sense into Keevera." His eyes widened and his tongue flicked out nervously.

"You're from the guild?" I nodded. He swallowed thickly. "Look, don't hurt Keevera."

"All she has to do is pay her debt," I replied smoothly. Talen-Jei hesitated, his eyes flicking between me and Keevera behind the bar.

"Alright," he whispered. "I'm only telling you this because I want Keevera to be safe. She has family on a farm in Morrowind. If you mention them, she might back down." I nodded and walked toward the bar.

"What can I get you?" Keevera asked.  
"The money you owe the guild." Keevera's eyes hardened.

"No. Get out," she snapped. I just leaned against the bar and stared her down.

"Alright. Maybe I'll just go visit that lovely little farm in Morrowind."

"No," she gasped, fear making her breath come faster. "No. Please. I'll do what you want. Don't hurt my family." I held out my hand expectantly. Keevera quickly yanked a purse out from under the counter and shoved it into my hand. "Here's your gold. I hope you choke on it." I just winked and tucked the purse away.

Outside, night was falling more quickly. Helga would probably still be up with her bunkhouse, but Bersi would be home in bed by now. I'd sneak into his shop and grab the urn before visiting him tomorrow.

…**... **

I walked into the bunkhouse, keeping to the shadows. Helga was busy with someone so she didn't notice me. I carefully looked around and stepped behind a wall. Immediately, I spotted the gold Dibella statue. I smirked and picked it up. It was heavy in my hand.

I waited until the customer left before stepping into the light.

"This looks pretty expensive," I commented, tossing the statue to my other hand. She tensed.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Put that down."

"I could always drop it." I made the gesture and she jerked forward with a gasp.

"What do you want!"

"I want the money you owe the guild. Give it to me and I won't smash this beautiful statue. She glared at me and opened a chest, pulling out a small leather pouch. She threw it onto the counter.

"Here. Take it." I walked over and picked up the pouch, tucking it away before setting the statue down. She breathed out in visible relief. I gave her a little wave before walking out of the bunkhouse.

…**...**

Bersi's shop was easy to break into. The torches were all doused but I could still see my way around. I carefully picked my way over to the special dwarven urn sitting on a small pedestal. Before I grabbed it, I picked through the shop for any valuables. I managed to find a few small gems but that was about it. I grabbed the urn and headed for home.

…**...**

The next morning, after a hearty breakfast of meat pie and lavender dumplings, I went to see Bersi Honey-Hand.

I walked inside to an uproar.

"It's gone! I left it where I always do!"

"Looking for something?" Bersi and his wife turned to me and their faces went pale. I held up the urn. "Give me the money you owe the guild and I won't smash this into a thousand pieces."

"Alright!" He pulled a purse from his pocket and tossed it to me. I caught it expertly and set the urn back on the pedestal.

"Have a nice day," I told them before backing out of the store.

"I heard about you," he snapped as I rested my hand on the doorknob. I glanced back curiously. "Helga and Keevera told me about you."

"So?" I asked, waving a hand for him to get to the point. He swallowed thickly.

"You're nothing but a thug and I promise that one day, we won't be scared of you or the guild any longer." His words were rushed and he drew back as if he was afraid I would strike him. I smiled as mysteriously as I could before sweeping from the shop.

…**...**

"Each of the debts and I didn't even have to draw blood," I said cockily, tossing the pouches of gold to Brynjolf. A smirk twitched his lips as he counted out the coin.

"Don't get cocky, lass. That was only your first job." I tried to look contrite but I was sure I failed if the look in Brynjolf's eyes was anything to go by. "I'll go tell Mercer you succeeded and get your payment. Go meet some of the other members while you wait." I nodded and looked around the Flagon. Delvin sat at one of the tables and I joined him.

"So, Delvin…" I started. He chuckled.

"Welcome to the family, lass. What questions do you have?"

"Only a million," I replied. Vekel, the bartender, came and set a mug of mead before me.

"The first one's on me, but you pay for the rest," he warned but there was a teasing glint in his eye. I smiled and tipped my mug toward him.

"Good to know." Vek winked at me.

"Well, here's the basics," Delvin started as Vekel walked away. "The feisty blonde in the corner, that's Vex, our resident expert on break-ins." He pointed from her to a dark-skinned woman. "That's our fence, Tonilia. Anything stolen you bring in, she can sell. She also makes and sells armor for anyone who needs it." I nodded as he pointed to a shorter man with curly dark hair. "That's Rune, our best smuggler. He can get anything into anywhere." Rune waved cheerily at me. "And the big guy with a permanently dour expression is Dirge, our security, and muscle." Dirge really was large and glowered around the Flagon. One of his arms looked bigger than my head.

"How do jobs work?" Delvin took a gulp of his mead.

"Vex and I give out the smaller, regular jobs. Brynjolf or Mercer will give you bigger jobs or special requests. I handle fishing, numbers, and bedlam jobs." I arched an eyebrow questioningly and he chuckled. "Fishing jobs are when we want you to steal a specific item off someone's person. A numbers job means going and changing the books at an establishment. And bedlam jobs mean causing a bit of chaos by stealing a lot of shiny valuables." I nodded.

"And Vex? What does she handle?"

"Vex handles burglary of houses, shill jobs which means planting stolen items on someone, sweep jobs which include stealing multiple specific items from richer patrons, and heists, which is robbing stores." I nodded and took a sip of my mead, leaning back in my chair.

"So, got any jobs for me?" I asked eagerly. "I want to get started."

"Aw, good girl. That's the attitude of someone who wants to get rich. Let me look and see what I've got." he pulled a small notebook toward him and flipped it open. "Let's see, I've got-"

"Lass, come with me. Now." I looked up to see a rather serious looking Brynjolf. I stood warily.

"I'll talk to you later," Delvin assured me. I nodded and followed Brynjolf into the hallway.

"Listen carefully, lass, Mercer is sending you out on a job."

"Ok," I said slowly. "Why does it sound like a death sentence?" Brynjolf ran a hand through his hair.

"It's a hard job, even Vex couldn't manage it and she's the best there is." I nodded.

"Just tell me what you need. I've been through some tough spots in the past." Brynjolf looked at me, hesitated a moment longer, then nodded.

"It's called Goldenglow. The owner, Aringoth, is trying to cheat our client. We need you to get inside and break into his basement safe to find whoever is buying his property from underneath us." I nodded.

"Alright, what can you tell me about Goldenglow?" Brynjolf thought for a moment.

"Vex mentioned a sewer system but Aringoth hired a lot more mercenaries and that caught her off guard. She almost died." Brynjolf seemed intent on making sure I knew how dangerous the job was. If only he knew.

"I'll be ok. I'll figure it out." I gave him a reassuring nod. He nodded. I started walking away but then stopped and turned to him. "Oh wait, my payment?" A grin cracked his face and he pulled a leather bag from his belt. It clinked with coins and bulged.

"You're smart as a whip, lass." I tucked the pouch away and winked at him before sauntering out.

...

...

Hey everybody, sorry my story is so chunky and short. I'm not sure how much to include as I assume most of you have played the game before and know what has happened.

Thanks for the reviews! Let me know if I can do anything better!


	4. Chapter 4

I climbed a tree near the sewer entrance and watched Goldenglow from across the water. I saw the mercenaries patrolling the perimeter of the island. I knew from experience that I could kill each of those mercenaries without even breaking a sweat but I couldn't do things like that in the thieves guild. I had to rely on stealth.

Thankfully, that was something else I'd grown adept at.

Once I'd counted the mercenaries outside and tracked their movements, I dropped down from the tree. I double checked that all my gear was firmly in place. My daggers were in my belt and boot. My lockpicking set was tied to my arm. I had a potion of invisibility in a pouch on my belt that I was sure would be useful.

I brushed leaves off the sewer entrance and carefully dropped down. The stench made my nose wrinkle. I tried not to squirm at the thought of what I was stepping in.

It was dark in the sewer. I pulled a dagger free and summoned fire to my palm. I grimaced at the memories the magic brought up. The heat washed over me and illuminated the damp, dripping walls. I felt drops hit my hood and let out a grossed out squeal. Ahead of me, I heard the skritches of skeevers get louder in response.

I stepped around a corner carefully but the skeever was already close by.

It leaped at me, teeth chittering and snapping near my face. I reeled back as its claws raked down my chest piece. I stabbed a bit blindly and felt my blade sink into coarse fur. The skeever let out a high-pitched '_squee' _and I could feel the warmth of the blood over my gloves.

It fell to the ground and I yanked my knife free and flung the blood off my hand.

"Disgusting," I muttered. Carefully, I stepped over the corpse and kept going, on the lookout for more skeevers.

I killed three more before reaching a ladder. I grimaced at the slimy feel of the wood as I climbed. My head brushed the door and I carefully pushed it open.

I was right outside the back door. No mercenaries were in sight. I pulled myself up and out and quietly closed the door. Aringoth wasn't dumb. The back door was locked. I undid the laces of my lockpicking set and pulled out a few tools. I listened carefully for any footsteps as I picked the lock carefully. It had been a while since I'd had to pick any locks so my skills were a bit rusty. It took me longer than I liked to get the door open.

"Come on, Avaelayn," I muttered as I slipped through the door. "You can do better than that."

The house was quiet for the most part but I could hear plates clinking and voices. Carefully, silently, I prowled through the house. I passed a dining hall where three mercenaries were eating but none of them noticed me. I slid past the opening and down a short hall where I managed to find the staircase behind a locked cage door.

Once again, I picked the lock, my hands moving quicker and more sure this time. The lock clicked open within a few moments and I smiled to myself before creeping down the dark stairs. Two more mercenaries stood guard by a door. Brynjolf hadn't been kidding about how many soldiers Aringoth had hired. I took a breath and freed my invisibility potion. I drank half of it and shuddered at the stale taste. My skin prickled as cool magic washed over me and when I looked down I couldn't see my body.

I pushed over a stack of barrels on the opposite of the room. The guards startled and carefully edged forward. While they were distracted, I carefully slipped the key off one of the guard's belts and pushed through the door. I locked it behind me.

The basement held stocks of wine and mead, crates of dried meats and fruits and jars of preserves.

And a mercenary standing by the table.

His sword was drawn but the potion was still in effect. His eyes darted around, trying to see who had entered.

Quickly and silently, I slid around him and found the large safe behind a divider wall. I began working on the lock. It was a much sturdier lock than the other two and it gave me trouble.

Suddenly, there was a roar. I spun and the mercenary's sword clanged against the safe. I yanked my daggers free, the potion sliding off me. Our blades clanged together viciously. I swept his sword aside and spun away to meet his next attack. He was a decent swordsman and gave me a decent fight.

But while my lockpicking skills were rusty, my fighting skills were definitely not.

Soon, I knocked the blade from his hand and slashed his throat.

The silence after battle was always intense. It always seemed to press against my ears. I let out a long breath and put my daggers away, returning to the safe.

I finally managed to get it open. Inside there was a heavy pouch of coin, a folded piece of parchment and a few gemstones. First, I read the note.

Aringoth was selling Goldenglow. There was nothing but an agreement with a strange symbol underneath it.

I swept all the contents into my small leather pack. I could see a basement entrance into the sewer. I spared a glance for the dead mercenary before sliding into the dark.

...

Let me know what you think and sorry if there are any mistakes.


End file.
